1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bit pattern conversion system for converting a sequence of a bit pattern from a most significant bit (MSB) to a least significant bit (LSB), and vice versa.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer system, a data bus line is provided, for example, between a central processing unit (CPU) and a memory (RAM), and used for transferring data therebetween in series. The data stored in the memory is read out by, for example, a CRT controller as a peripheral circuit to display the data on the CRT. In this case, the sequence of the bit pattern of the data transferred in series from the CPU is often converted from the MSB to the LSB, and vice versa, when the data is stored in the memory, because the transfer sequence of the bit pattern is not uniform between various kinds of CPU and LSI circuits of the CRT controller. That is, it is necessary to convert the sequence of the bit pattern for some LSI circuits. Further, when an inverted character or image is displayed on the CRT, it becomes necessary to convert the sequence of the bit pattern. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a conversion means for converting the sequence of the bit pattern between the CPU and the peripheral circuit, or to provide software for converting the sequence of the bit pattern in the CPU.